In Which Time Stops
by Evalon Knights
Summary: This is a reading the books story between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson (mostly because of my OC). What happens when you send some demigods back in the past to try to change the future? Chaos, hilarity, and, of course, a lot of debris. Takes place after the second Titan War, and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Read, review, have fun. I hope this is my usual standard!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series rights at all. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling, and whomever also owns rights to the movies, etc. Thank you.

In Which the Fates Play with Time

At the moment, Alex was very happy to see the Hospital Wing. They'd just finished their fight - already called the Battle of the Department of Mysteries - and now they were ready for a break. Of course, being friends with Harry Potter, and having the father she did, luck was rarely, if ever, on her side.

Harry was sitting on one of the cots, still mourning the loss of his god (or rather _dog_ ) father. Ron and Hermione were healing from their own hurts, and Alex was counting the tiles in the ceiling. One battle after another seemed to be the way her life was heading, and the first one was hardly something she'd intended to be part of.

"Alex, what are you doing this summer," Hermione asked.\

Alex nearly choked. Between the war with Voldemort, and last summer's events…. "I'm going to summer camp." Not that that said much, but it wasn't like they'd believe her, even if she did tell them. In the back of her mind, she was pleading that they didn't ask her about it.

"You never did tell us what it's like," Harry added.

"Ah! Uhm…well…."

Alex began praying that somebody would walk in, and was promptly answered. A bright light engulfed all of them, and the Hospital Wing faded out of view. Alex's last thought was: _Why me?_

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Olympus was in a state of chaos, which wasn't abnormal for the Winter Solstice. Zeus, Posidon, and Hades were arguing over who Rhea liked most, Apollo and Artemis were arguing over Artemis' lack of a love life, Hephaestus and Ares were arguing over Aphrodite, and Hestia was tending the flames and shaking her head. Every family reunion, her siblings and nieces and nephews always ended up bickering. Always.

Zeus, Posidon, and Hades had gotten so heated during their argument (now arguing over whose domain was larger, more powerful, or better), that a thunderstorm had started, an earthquake was shaking cobwebs from the ceiling, and a huge cloud of darkness was threatening to take over the whole throne room. It wasn't until a large light appeared overhead, that the fighting slowed to a stop. A group of people seemed to be falling through it, and the gods and goddesses seemed suddenly tense.

That tension was dispersed the moment the group landed. They were all kids, and most were from Camp Halfblood. They just didn't look familiar at all. One, a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes, stood up, and looked around, completely unconcerned. The others, who were unfortunate enough to have cushioned his, and a couple other's fall, groaned and sat up.

"Now what did I do?" the first boy groaned.

A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, "Oh my gods! Percy! You're okay!"

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I still want to know what I did to end up here again."

Another voice muttered, "What _didn't_ you do?"

The group from Camp Halfblood laughed, as if this was a typical answer in reference to the boy. The sheepish look on his face seemed to mirror the sentiment, and many of the Olympians began to wonder just what the boy would have done to ask such a question. It wasn't until the satyr (whom Zeus had recognized as Grover Underwood) looked up and bleated nervously, that the group stopped to look at the gods and goddesses staring at them.

Taking the lead, Zeus stepped forward, the Master Bolt in his hand, "Who are you? Speak!"

The first boy, who rolled his eyes as thunder shook the room, answered, "Why are you asking that? We were here not too long ago. What, like…a week or two?"

"Three." answered the blonde girl.

Naturally, this caused more confusion amongst the Olympians. Why would a group of demigods have been up at Olympus - casually, no less - three weeks ago? More importantly, why didn't they remember that? Such a thing would not be forgettable.

"Boy, no demigods were here three weeks ago," Athena answered curiously. "The field trip for Camp Halfblood isn't until today, the Winter Solstice."

The group of demigods blinked in shock. They'd just finished summer, and were at camp! Something wasn't adding up, and it looked like the blonde girl's mind was going into overdrive, trying to figure out how on earth the time had gone by so fast.

"Perhaps," said Artemis. "It would be beneficial for you children to introduce yourselves."

The group from Camp Halfblood instantly became sober, and held a furious, if silent, debate. Finally, a conclusion seemed to have been reached, because the girl stepped up, her eyes still betraying that her mind was elsewhere. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Two boys stepped up, and none of the gods or goddesses had any doubt as to whom they belonged to. "Travis…" "and Connor…" "Stoll, sons of Hermes!"

A very big girl with stringy brown hair stepped up, her eyes flickering dangerously, "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," said a young Native American girl with choppy brown hair, and kalaidescope eyes.

Then, a very hyperactive boy, who looked like a Latino version of one of Santa's elves, stepped up, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." He said this rather fast, and was tinkering with what looked like pipe cleaners, string, and an eraser.

Finally, it came down to the last boy with the - torn - Camp Halfblood shirt. He looked somewhat nervous, but also a bit rebellious. "I am Percy…"

"Full name!" Annabeth sniggered.

He glared, then sighed, " _Perseus_ Jackson, son of Posidon."

Naturally, Zeus and Hades began glaring, and yelling, at Posidon, who seemed not to notice them. He was too busy staring at his son, who looked rather uncomfortable, and seemed to be praying that Zeus and Hades wouldn't try to blast him to bits with their powers.

Athena, who, while irritated that Barnacle Beard had a son, was staring at the rest of the kids in the room, spoke up, "As irritating as it is to know that he has a son is, I would also like to know who the rest of these demigods are. They are not wearing Camp Halfblood shirts."

It was true. Five of the kids were wearing purple shirts, and were staring at the room in thinly veiled awe. One, a boy with sandy blond hair, and electric blue eyes, seemed to catch Zeus' attention, and stepped up. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Well, naturally, this caught most of the room off guard, and angered Athena. Romans. There were Romans on the east coast, and in Olympus, before the Greek gods. This was going to go over as well as Dionysus in a wine cellar.

"ROMANS!" Athena roared. "Why are there Romans here?!"

"Athena, settle down!" Zeus snapped, no less angry than her, but not quite willing to blast his Roman aspect's son back to the west cost.

"Continue," Hestia said quietly.

A girl with long dark brown hair, and armor, tore her eyes from Jason, and stepped up, "I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Frank Zhang," said a large boy, who looked part Chinese, with a military hair cut, and a baby face. "Son of Mars, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," murmured a young African American girl.

Everyone stopped to stare at they last boy, who was ignoring all of them, and instead, was cutting up a stuffed bear. Reyna, seeming unmoved by this odd behaviour, walked up to him, and muttered something, which caused him to jump and scowl at her. He looked like a scarecrow (he was that thin), and had blond hair, and baleful blue eyes.

"Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter, Centurion of the First Cohort, and legacy of Apollo."

"There, now was that so hard?" Apollo smiled.

Everyone glared, until a note fluttered down from where the demigods had fallen. It landed, quite neatly, on Percy's head, and Annabeth grabbed it before he could. As her eyes scanned the note, her face became more and more pale, and more concerned. Apparently, it wasn't a note indicating that they were all there for a party.

"Are you going to read it out loud, or look like someone killed your hamster?" snapped Ares.

Annabeth glared halfheartedly at the Greek god of War, and read the note.

 _My Dear Olympians and demigods!_

 _HI!_

"This has to be from Apollo," Artemis muttered.

 _Since you got this note, I can only assume the Fates have agreed to my little…plan. I have sent seven demigods from Camp Halfblood, and five from Camp Jupiter….Huh? OH! I forgot one! Oh well, he can come in a few minutes with her. Wha…? NO! No you may not! PUT THAT DOWN! Ugh. Sorry, this writes out everything I say. GET OUT OF MY CAR! Stupid kids. ANYWAY! I sent these kids to read ten books with you…well, I'm going to be adding two more once the one has decided to…STOP TOUCHING THAT! As I was saying…you'll be reading ten books. The first are about the adventures of a_ certain _demigod, and the last five are about what will happen after the first five, and involve the Romans. Oh, and Athena, please don't vaporize them, it could very well destroy the world._

 _That reminds me…no killing or maiming anyone. That goes for both the Olympians and you demigods. Behave. The Fates have decided that if any of you decide to try to seriously hurt or kill one another, they'll step in to stop you…and between you and me, they're sadistic, so behave._

 _The next two guests and the books should be arriving….KNOCK THAT OFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO REBUILD THAT! Soon. *sigh* Seriously, I love these kids, but they're going to destroy Olympus if they keep this…GET OUT OF MY CAR! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN UP MANHATTAN!_

 _Got to go! Demigods in my car!_

 _Apollo_

Apollo stared, aghast at the note in Annabeth's hand, while many of the demigods were trying to figure out which set of demigods were trying to steal Apollo's car. Steal. Hermes. Had to be one or more of his.

"Travis, any clue which one of your siblings is driving Apollo nuts?" Percy asked, bemusedly.

"Nope."

Great. Manhattan was as good as gone, if any of Hermes' kids got a hold of that car….More importantly, his car was probably banged up too. He was about to say something about the situation, when a second bright light filled the room, and two more kids fell in.

A boy landed first, a grunt escaping him as he landed on his stomach. He had dark silky hair, and pale skin, and reminded many of the Olympians of Hades, which Hades himself seemed to have noticed.

The second was a girl with an asymmetrical diagonal forward bob haircut, which was longer on one side, and rather short on the other. She landed on her back, and instantly put an arm over her eyes, as if she were trying to sleep. As a matter of fact, they were pretty sure she was trying to nap right where she fell.

To add to the bizarre - or rather more bizarre - scene, a set of ten books fell toward the girl, who grunted and muttered when they landed on her stomach. Something about wishing she were back in a Hospital Wing, where she was less likely to get hurt by falling objects and stupid sun gods with terrible senses of humor.

The boy got up first, and did a double take, completely caught off guard by his surroundings. The only thing he wasn't startled to see, was the young girl beside him, who still had not made any move to get up or shift the books. A chuckle escaped him, and he poked her, which seemed, at the time, dangerous.

"Poke me again, Snake Boy," she muttered darkly. "And I will feed you to the acromantulas!"

The boy laughed, "You and I both know you won't do that. Now get up."

"Nope. I think I will just lay here until my back stops throbbing, and can you please get these books off of me. It's bad enough that I landed on my back, but the books made it worse."

The boy obliged, completely ignoring the dumbfounded looks of those around him, until Zeus spoke up.

"Introduce yourselves!" He thundered.

"Wha…?"

The girl sighed, "Weren't you paying attention? Apollo said he was sending us into the past to read some books. Although at this point I'm pretty sure I'd rather be back at school taking a Potions test."

The boy groaned, knowing this wouldn't end well, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Zeus looked at the girl, who was ignoring all of them. "You too girl."

"Alex," she said shortly.

"Full name, dear," said Demeter.

Alex scowled, "Absolutely NOT! I am not going to give my full name!"

Nico spoke up for her, " Alexandra Zeronia Black, daughter of Zeus."

While the big three glared at each other, Alex had removed her arm from her face, and glared at Nico, "Do not ever use my last name again! You know I hate that name!"

Zeus, knowing exactly why she hated her name, sighed. How that woman had ever managed to trick him into that was beyond him. Sure, she was beautiful at the time, but once he'd found out who she was, he'd decided that his daughter would be better off away from her. Looks like the plan worked, and didn't at the same time.

"Well," Athena sighed, "Now that we are all introduced, how about we read the books?"

Percy frowned when he looked at the books. They were all in HIS point of view, and they started with his very first quest. His first….he stifled a groan. If Zeus wanted to blast him now, he would certainly want to vaporize him later. Or sooner, depended on how fast paced the books were.

"Who will read first?" Hera asked.

"Percy." Alex decided.

Said boy jumped, "H-hey! You can't just volunteer me for that! And how do you know my name?"

The girl smiled mischievously, "Nico told me. I met him on the way to school on the train, and after we beat…was it a gorgon or a manticore?"

"Gorgon," Nico answered.

"Right, after we beat that, he told me about Camp Halfblood, and your adventures."

Percy sighted, "Of course…wait. Your first monster was a gorgon?"

"No, I said that was what I fought on the train. My first was a chimera."

Ares scowled, "Are we going to start or not?!"

Alex smirked at Percy, "Well? You have the book."

Percy groaned; there was no avoiding reading the book. At least not with all the Olympians watching him, at any rate. A smile appeared on Alex's face, and she brushed some hair out of her face. At least she wasn't in the Hospital Wing anymore.

A/N: So, let me know what you think. It's been a very long while since I wrote a story, and I'm not sure this is up to snuff. Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames are ignored and unnecessary.  
Yes, I am back!


End file.
